happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mobile App Level 1 (Wheelchair Guy)
Mobile App Level 1 (Wheelchair Guy) is the first level in the Wheelchair Guy chapter in the Happy Wheels App. This level teaches the player how to control Wheelchair Guy. Gameplay You start off in decorated shopping mall, with lamps hanging from the ceiling and a plant. A yellow arrow appears immediately after you spawn and starts pointing to the "accelerate" button, indicating that you should go forwards. You go forwards across the pink floor and you reach an escalator which takes you up to the second floor; while you are going up the escalator, the yellow arrow disappears. Right after exiting the escalator, the yellow arrow makes a reappearance and starts to point to the "accelerate" button again. You continue your way across the second floor, but not long after, a portion of the floor collapses and you fall down onto some bricks of a lower floor. You then make your way to a second escalator, which takes you down to the bottom floor. Here, part of the place seems to be under construction. A yellow arrow appears and starts pointing to the "power" button, which shows that you must use your jet in this area. You then speed through the construction site, avoiding the large, heavy blocks which fall to the ground. Right after that, you collide into six wooden boards which get compressed and then push you backwards (similar to a spring), slowing you down to a full stop. Then, a door opens and you enter the next room. At the end of the room, you find an elevator above the ground, with a long, wooden board supporting it. You then go under the elevator and break the board in half, before quickly moving out of the way so that the elevator can be lowered to the ground. You then enter the elevator and you are brought to another floor. You exit the elevator and not long long after, you come to a shining pink sprinkled doughnut on a white stand, with a red banner above with the word "donut". As you come close to the doughnut, you win the level. Trivia * It is very difficult to exit the escalators whilst using them. * There is an invisible wall right after the place where the floor collapses. * If you manage to fly away from the first escalator whilst using it and go back to the very bottom of the escalator, you will fall through the ground and fall off the map. * It is possible, when using your jet, to fly to unintended areas. For example, you can fly over the aforementioned invisible wall and you can continue across the floor. However, you will reach a grey wall which is right next to the elevator, although you can still fly over the wall and go straight to the finish. Gallery IMG 8107.PNG|The beginning. IMG 0568.PNG|Going up the first escalator. IMG 0579.PNG|The floor collapsing beneath Wheelchair Guy. IMG 8109.PNG|Landing on some grey bricks on the lower floor. IMG 0584.PNG|Moving through the lower floor. IMG 0586.PNG|Going down the second escalator. IMG 0565.PNG|Speeding past the falling blocks. IMG 8112.PNG|The wooden boards and the door opening. IMG 8113.PNG|The long wooden board supporting the elevator. IMG 0600.PNG|Going up the elevator. IMG 0603.PNG|Exiting the elevator. IMG 8115.PNG|The end (the doughnut). IMG 8116.PNG|Finishing the level. Category:Wheelchair Guy App Levels Category:App Exclusive Levels Category:Levels Category:Wheelchair Guy Category:2016 Category:Mobile Version